valoreignfandomcom-20200215-history
1st Sunday session
Members of the party found themselves in the midst of passage from Rein to Bluewater. Their ships captain Bruenor and his Brother. On the horizon the first challenge was spotted. Five dark ships from a conquering enemy lined one by one in front of their passage way. Dothkari ships flying their colors and radiating with menace. A call broke the quiet afternoon. "Turn back! All ships are barred from passage!" The captain practically glowed with battle lust when one of his passengers called back. His words dripping with promises of silver and peace. "Please let us parley and find negotiable terms my dear friend! May we board for such a discussion?" The enemy captain, a young fool saw some great future from this ill fated interaction. Many of the adventurers boarded the ship and began to look around. The captain brought two of the party into his own personal cabin for talks. Outside the Second hand grew suspicious as someone sowed dissent amongst the crew. A shot rang out from the cabin spurning everyone into action! Valius Moonwatcher reacted the quickest and summoned a cloud of noxious gas that enveloped the enemies leader. His lungs coughing up blood as he couldn't resist the magic. The Dragonborn Rak hulked forward and called forth purple flames that radiated from him cloaking all the crew in its magic. Marking their weakest points! Several others acted swiftly attacking those closest to them. One whispered vicious words laced with magic assaulting the minds of the crew demoralizing many of them. With people weakened the fighting grew fervent. The Second Hand approached Valius but swung wide and caught a staggering blow to the head and was cloaked in magical ice. Gun fire rang over and over dropping two crew and one was impaled upon the mast from a well shot harpoon. Quickly a stranger jumped upon the gangplank and faced down the last enemy as he begged for his life. In a brash move someone brought a campfire to life near a large store of gunpowder and hailed to the rest that a quick retreat was in order. Crowle stayed behind on the ship looking for orders and maps as the Dwarves pulled away from the burning vessel. Rak infused two party members with courage and talent. A roped harpoon shot across the growing gap sticking firmly upon the redirected shit. Soon from the smoke swung Crowe valiant and victorious the Three masted schooner named Sylvanus Travels caught the wind and sailed quickly away. Behind them a great boom like rolling thunder echoed across the seas. The powder finally ignited. Catching one of the remaining four ships aflame. One of which broke away to chase our party. Soon though as Bluewater loomed into view cannon shots scared away the chasing ship. Chaos and discord broke loose with the excitement of making land. Many of the party went separate ways not yet united in a single cause. But by fate's hand they were all talking with the city council when alarm bells started ringing. Warning of an impending attack!